Left Reeling
by Maggieblock
Summary: Edward Cullen, Actor meets Bella Swan, Reporter in an interesting way. When she's attacked by teen girls trying to get their claws into Edward... What starts as "The Incident", could be more if Edward can work his charm. Overdone idea but it'll be good!
1. Chapter 1

**Again I say, "Be gentle!" :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

EPOV

"You ready to make like a baby and head out?", called a loud and boisterous voice behind me. I turned my head looking over my shoulder to see Emmett, my best friend and personal body guard. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a sleepy smile.

It had been another long day of interviews... I hate press junkets with an undying firey passion. I'm asked the same questions over and over; it feels like I'm speed dating and I've yet to find _anyone_ I have any chemistry with. I have just finished the last day of interviews promoting my new movie _Forever Young._ Yes, that would make me _The _Edward Cullen, actor, model, and according to _People _the World's new Sexiest Man._ ...That was an embarrassing phone call from my Mother... _

Today I spent most of my time fielding off the advances of the women and even some of the men whom were supposed to be interviewing me; from the crass comments and questions, to the overtly sexual undertones, or my personal favorite the coy flirters who think they're being cute and covert about their advances but in reality they're usually the sluttiest ones. _All of it is a total turn off!_

"Come on Show Stopper, put on your bright and sunny smile you've got fans wrapped around the block just hoping for a glimpse of that pretty face of yours.", Emmett said as he walked up to me and patted my cheek. _Ass..._

"Yeah, ok Emmy!", I replied with false excitement. He just laughed in response not caring in the least that I used his girlfriend Rose's name for him. That's one thing that sucks about having Emmett around; he dishes out jokes and sarcasm all over the place but he's so easy going that you can never goad him back.

As we make our way to the double doors that will soon open up and lead us into total chaos my sister and agent Alice skipped (_yes, she skipped...) _to my side and flashed me a smile. "Ready Brother dear?", she asked patting my shoulder.

"Yep, let's get out of here I'm ready to climb into my own bed!", I answered. I saw her nod to Emmett signaling him to open the door.

As soon has the door opened I was overcome with screams and I was doubly glad that this hotel had thought to put up barricades and that I had Emmett. I looked up at him to see that he had a wry smile on his face as he took in the crowd of swarming girls and woman. He thinks my status with the female population is hilarious. _He likes to take joy in my pain... I can never have a date, or go out anywhere without ending up with a following and he thinks it's funny... Again I say, Ass... _We still had to go about 20 feet to get to our SUV so I was a little freaked out when I saw the fans swarm towards me pushing the barricades inward.

Emmett put one of his baseball mitt sized hands on my shoulder and began to walk me towards the car. After we had made it about 10 feet I heard a loud screeching above the other feminine squeals, _It was what I would imagine a pterodactyl would sound like_. I looked over to my left just in time to see a pair of girls rush the guardrail running into a woman catching her completely off guard and sending her flying over the railing.

I'm used to the crazy crowds and insane women but I've never experienced a rush like this. I couldn't believe these teenaged girls were getting violet just at the sight of me! _This poor girl just got bum rushed because of me!_

I broke away from Emmett as fast as I could but not making it in time to catch the girl. I dropped to my knees next to her hoping she was alright. As I was reaching for her I felt a pair of small hands grabbing at my jacket, I turned to see one of the girls that had rushed the barricade was still grappling to get to me. Emmett appeared at my side in a matter of seconds sweeping the crazed fan away from me and my damsel in distress. I heard a faint moan coming from the girl in front of me and brought my attention back to her. _Poor thing... This is all my fault..._

I gripped her shoulder to help her role onto her back. Her thick brown hair created a curtain around her face so I couldn't make out her features. But I could tell now that she was laying her back she was most definitely a woman! _Not a girl!_ I was reaching to smooth her hair back from her face when Alice appeared next to me on the ground.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?", she wailed.

"Ouch...", came a soft meek voice.

We both turned our gazes back to the woman just as she was sweeping her hair back behind her ear. _And oh my god is right..._ She is gorgeous!

Sweeping my eyes over her face I took in her brown eyes and perfect plump pink lips, her button nose... Which was scrunched in pain, I found the expression on her face endearing, adorable even. But as I kept looking her over I saw a small amount of blood start to trickle from her pretty pouted bottom lip.

"Bella, Darlin' are you ok!", I heard a man yell. I looked up to see a tall good looking blonde man holding a video camera.

At the sound of the man's voice, she glanced over my shoulder. "Uh...Jazz... Yeah I'm ok.", she said though she didn't sound very sure.

"Um... I'm not sure you're entirely ok.", I said. She glanced back at me looking slightly startled as if she forgot I was there before hearing my voice. I swiped my thumb along her bottom lip before I had a conscious thought to do so. "You've got a busted lip."

She reached up absentmindedly to touch her lip wincing her she came in contact with the broken flesh.

There was another commotion behind me as Emmett held the crowds at bay with the help of some security guards. The bustling and shuffling sounds along with the shrill screams of the surrounding fans seemed to snap _Her _back to herself. As she started to rise to her feet I followed quickly for as she made it to her feet she promptly lost her balance and started towards the ground again, I wrapped a quick arm around her waist steadying her as she leaned heavily into my body for a moment. It was hard not to notice the way her petite womanly curves molded perfectly with my hard angular lines.

"Woah there. Now I'm sure you're not fine.", I stated looking down my body to see her gripping tightly to my shirt.

As if she was just realizing what she was doing she stiffened and stepped back from my embrace quickly like my skin had burned her. _Which may be possible with the way your body is buzzing from her mere presence..._

"Bell, I think we got all the footage we needed. Are you sure you're ok to go back to the station?", the man _She_ had referred to as Jazz asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good", she answered.

I looked to Emmett and he let the man through the crowd and barricade to our sides. Once he got close enough he put his burden down and pulled _Her _close to him. I felt a quick flare of jealousy run through me at his proximity to my girl... _My girl?..._

He placed his hands on her cheeks seemingly to inspect the damaged done to her face.

_She_ shooed him away and he gave a resigned sigh. But as they stooped to pick up their equipment she swayed again leaning over on one foot. I lunged over to grab her this time and at least I made it in time. Deciding that it wasn't safe to leave her on her own two feet and swept up into my arms bridal style, she gave a small yelp of surprise but didn't protest and seemed to go limp in my embrace. As I looked down at the womanly bundle in my arms I saw that she had fainted. I knew she had hit her head at least once during her fall so her loss of consciousness worried me.

"Bells!", yelped her companion.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she's not fine...", I remarked quite dryly.

"What's your name man?", I asked him.

"Jazz, oh, um, sorry Jasper. Jasper Whitlock... But my friends call me Jazz.", he stuttered out. His eyes had grown wide as he took in the girl in my arms. He swallowed hard and tilted his head indicating _her,_ "And that beauty in your arms is my Bells. Bella Swan, I mean."

As Jasper was speaking I made eye contact with Alice and used my eyes and a nod to the SUV to tell her to go on ahead to of me. I vaguely registered that Jasper seemed to be Southern, with a slight twang to his words and the lilting cadences in his sentences.

"Well Jasper, Jasper Whitlock I think that your girl Bella here is in need of some medical care so I'm going to jump in my car here and take here to the hospital.", I paused just in front of the open door looking behind me to see Emmett coming up behind a still stunned looking Jasper. "Why don't you follow after us in your vehicle?", I asked trying to sound reassuring since this poor guy didn't know me from Adam and was apparently holding his girl.

"Yeah, yeah ok.", he answered agreeably. "I'll meet you there, but I'll warn you Bells will probably be mean as a snake when she wakes up. She doesn't liked to be fussed over or to seem incapable, so she'll be doubly sore!", he finished chuckling a little under his breath. He turned towards the east at quick clip where I saw a news van parked a ways away.

I looked up and met Emmett's eye he nodded to the SUV motioning me in so he could close the door. Climbing into the backseat was easier said than done what with a unconscious woman in my arms because I refused to let her go for the short time I would have with her and with the distraction of all the fans and cameras flashing. A situation like this was definitely not a norm and the other media around seemed to be creating a frenzy amongst themselves and the crowds.

After I had both myself and Bella safely tucked away in the backseat Emmett closed the door quickly and then loaded himself into the passenger seat patting his hand lightly on the dash to indicate to the driver we were ready to go. I could faintly hear him giving Felix our driver instructions to head to the closest hospital, but my focus lay with the woman curled tightly in my arms.

..._Bella Swan..._ It fit her. I watched her silently, somehow transfixed by her quiet subtle beauty. A rounded heart shaped face, high cheek bones with a natural bloom of color across their tops, her button nosed that turned up ever so slightly at the end giving her a regal air, and her beautiful (practically sinful) lips - the top one with it's perfect cupid's bow and the bottom one just larger, giving her a chronic habitual pout.

My eyes left her face and took inventory of her whole being. She was small, petite but not like Alice. No she looked all her own... Like a living contradiction; her face looked youthful and her hair was long and a little unruly with it's wavy curls. It gave her a youthful almost girlish flair, but looking at her body you could tell she was a woman with her rounded curves, slim waist, perky and full breasts. While I was taking inventory of her body I finally stopped long enough to take in her appearance, she was wearing a dark navy blue wrap shirt secured around her frame with a little tied blow on one curved hip, nice black pants, and pair of silver and blue flats. She looked simple but beautiful...

"She's quite pretty, isn't she?", Alice asked interrupting my train of thought. I looked over at her a little sheepishly for being caught openly ogling Bella.

"Yes, she is.", I answered softly, honestly.

Emmett looked back at us from the front seat and eyed me critically. He searched my face for a long moment and then nodded his head apparently satisfied with what he had found. "We'll be there in 5.", he stated before turning back to the front. I heard Alice sigh to my left and looked to see her eyeing me with Bella resting her head on my chest while wrapped in my arms. She smiled slightly at me and then turned towards her window.

I looked back down at Bella trying to memorize her features and how it felt to have her wrapped up in me. I had never felt such longing for another person before...and I didn't even know her... _Yet..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is Chapter 1; Chapter 2 will be BPOV with the start of the day before the "incident". PLEASE R&amp;R! I would love to know what you think of this story so far, and it'll give an incentive <strong>**to keep this little beauty goin! Thanks so much! **

**Also, if you haven't already check my other fic (_Academy of Blues) _and let me know what you think of it as well! Much Love! ;)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you are my darlings! I'm completely floored by the responses so far... You guys are awesome! Keep it up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

BPOV

Edward Cullen. He was all anyone could talk about these days, well him and his new movie. And _lucky_ me I get to go do the coverage on the Edwardmania that was taking place outside of his hotel meet and greet today. _...If you didn't catch the sarcasm you weren't trying hard enough..._ I guess I, Bella Swan have no real quarrel with the man, but I hate when actors or musicians get big heads, they think that the world revolves around them and they can do whatever they want!

"Bells, you ready ta go, Darlin?", Jasper twanged. Yes I said twanged! My best friend, co worker, and roommate Jasper is from Texas. He's got the Southern Charm and also (I've only seen it on accident a couple times) but it's true what they say about things being bigger in Texas...

I turned to my left and looked at Jasper he was like the yin to my yang; blond to my brunette, blue eyes to my brown, beautifully tanned skin to my creamy white, and tall angular body to my short rounded curves. You'd have to be blind to not appreciate his beauty... Chiseled jaw, dimpled chin, long eye lashed light blue eyes... If I didn't love him like a brother I would be all over that!

I sighed knowing I couldn't put off this job in longer and reached for my door handle,

"Yeah Jazz, let's get this done so we can go home and have some take out."

"Do I get to choose the movie tonight?", he asked eagerly. We have a standing 'date' with each other every Friday night, it only gets cancelled if one of us actually gets a real date... Which hadn't happened for either of us in awhile. It made me wonder if I was going to have to grow old by myself, or maybe I could talk Jasper into one of those best friend pacts where you promise to marry each other if you're not engaged by like 30... _I need to remember to discuss that with him... But I should do it while he's drunk..._

_Note to self: buy wine and beer on the way home tonight._

"Sure Jazzy.", I told him as we started up the street to the rear entrance of the hotel where the crowds of adoring females fans had gathered.

"Ugh... I hate this bullshit! Just because the guy's good-looking doesn't mean he's news worthy... This assignment is a total crock of shit!", I grumbled to myself.

I thought back to the phone call I had with my boss Jessica this morning;

_"Hey Bella, I need you and Whitlock on this Edward Cullen thing. He's got so many fans lining up just for a quick gander at him that they had to shut down half the block!"_

_"Really Jess? There isn't something more important to report about than a spoiled hollywood celebs?", I griped._

_"It's important if I say it is, Swan. So get your ass over there!", she replied barely controlling her voice._

Ever since your company Christmas party last year when Mike one of our anchors openly admitted his affections for me she's been giving the most ridiculous stories! It's a total waste of time for Jasper and I. So what if the guy you like decided it was a good idea to get drunk at the Holiday party climb onto the table, strip half naked, and then proposition another woman... It's not like I asked him to do it!

_I wonder if it's still sexual harassment if the person harassing you is harassing you because the person they're interested in is sexually interested in you... I don't know... but no matter which way you slice it this freaking sucks!_

Once we got up to the building we showed our press passes and told the guards what we needed, they got to work clearing a space for us to get a good shot of the crowds behind and around where I would be standing. I checked my make up and hair one more time while Jazz took some shots of the surroundings.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are, J.", I told him.

"I'm good to go when you are, Bells."

"Count me down."

"3...2...1..."

"Hello, this is Bella Swan reporting for M.A.S.N. TV here at the Double Tree Hotel in LA; where current heartthrob, movie star, and _People's World's Sexiest Man _Edward Cullen is currently finishing up his press tour leading up to the opening of his new movie _Forever Young_. The movie is set in the early 1900's, Cullen's character James discovers a small stream deep in the woods surrounding his property and drinks from it. Cullen's character has a limp and damage to his entire left side from a childhood injury which is somehow heeled by the magical steam water. Cullen is quoted saying that the movie is a spin off of the classic fountain of youth story.

As you can see from the crowds around me Cullen's fans are very supportive and are willing to wait days just to get a glimpse of him. The LAPD have reported that they have had shut down traffic a whole square block around the hotel due to the sheer number of people waiting on the street for their favorite star.", as I finished my speech the screams around me started to increase so I looked over my shoulder and saw that the back door was being opened by Cullen's bodyguard.

"And here he comes now, Edward Cullen, heartthrob, teen sensation, and possible contender in this year's awards season. This is Bella Swan reporting M.A.S.N. TV, Thank You and Goodnight.", I concluded just as the howling around me ratcheted up in volume.

Two girls standing closely to Jasper started to jump up and down screaming more loudly than before, then all of the sudden they rushed forward trying to push past me. As they pushed me my foot got caught in an electrical cord and I tripped.

I felt my body collide with the barricade. My face hitting my bars.

Then I felt like I was flying.

And then I landed...unfortunately...on my stomach, on the other side, knocking the air out of my lungs.

As I sucked air blessedly back into my body I became vaguely aware that there was someone hovering over me... I moaned when I breathed in again, relishing the ability to be able to do so.

I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder and start to direct my body to turn onto my back. I complied with the action, trying to take inventory of my body to see what types of injuries I might have.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?", I heard a woman scream at the same time I let out the only thought floating through my head. "Ouch..."

I reached up and pulled my hair out of my face and I looked over to my right to finally acknowledge the person beside me... _Holy shit! Edward Cullen!_

"Bella, Darlin' are you ok!", I heard Jasper ask.

I glanced up at him, "Uh...Jazz... Yeah I'm ok.", I told him but I was still trying to figure out what was hurting the most.

"Um... I'm not sure you're entirely ok.", said a velvet voice tinged with worry. I looked to the owner of the voice and came face to face with Edward Cullen. _Holy shit, I thought I was hallucinating the first time I saw him... _"You've got a busted lip.", he told me while he ran his thumb across my lip.

I reached up to touch my mouth and sure enough it was really tender. _Funny... I didnt notice the pain when he touched it... _After I sat there a moment longer I realized where we were and how many people had just witnessed my fall... Or maybe I'll call it 'The Incident', because this never would have happened without those crazy wacked out teenage girls pushing me around. I gained my bearings as best I could and rose to my feet, as I straightened to my full height I felt a wave of vertigo hit me - my knees started to buckle. Before I could sink any further Edward reached out and wrapped his long arm around my waist anchoring me to him. It had been such a long time since I had been in such proximity with a man like this that wasn't Jasper that I surrendered for a moment just to absorb the feeling.

"Woah there. Now I'm sure you're not fine.", Edward said as I he looked down to where I had reached up and latched onto his shirt. I stayed pliant in his arms for another second longer before I forced myself to let go and stand up on my own.

"Bell, I think we got all the footage we needed. Are you sure you're ok to go back to the station?", Jazz asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

Edward's bodyguard moved the fencing so Jasper could come to me. As soon as he was close he put his camera down and grabbed onto my biceps holding still for a moment while he looked at me, then he placed them gently on my cheeks tilting my head this way and that while he inspected my cut lip. After a few seconds longer I batted his hands away and rolled my eyes at him, he shrugged me off and went to pick up our equipment. I bent down to help him collect out things when another wave of vertigo hit me.

As I started to sway I felt two strong arms swoop under me and pick me up. The sheer speed of the rescue mixed with the dizziness I was already feeling made everything blur around me. Before I could make a move or utter another word fuzzy blackness closed in around me.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 2; I hope it met expectations... Bella had a lot of my goofiness so I hope you loved her as much as I do.<strong>

**I said this already in relation to _Academy of Blues_ but I'll repeat it just in case... I'm going to try to update both stories as quickly as possible, ideally that would be every day or every other day. But if I'm unable to make that it will be at least once a week. So you should keep reading and reviewing to make sure I keep focused! :)**

** Again I say Thank You to all everyone for the love you've shown for me and my creative musings! Much Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK... I'm so sorry guys! I've been pretty sick between my cold, allergies, and now I seem to have an eye infection... so it hurts to blink let alone think, write, and or read! But I promise I'll be updating again soon! A of B will be updated as soon as possible too! Sorry again! And now on to the story, this one is duel views! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I held Bella's prone body closely to my chest the rest of the short drive to the hospital. Alice went inside first to tell them that we were here so our group could be let in a more inconspicuous entrance. The last thing we needed were more raging fans. Once we got inside we headed straight to an exam room. I reluctantly laid Bella on the bed, I hadn't known her but 20 minutes but it seemed so wrong to see her body limp and looking so lifeless.

We had been in the room about 10 minutes when Jasper showed up. Alice had told the front desk we were expecting him and she went out to retrieve him. Later after the doctor had come in and we'd explained what had happened he thought that it would be prudent to have a CAT scan just to be sure she hadn't done anything serious. As soon as I heard him say that I got so nervous for her, I was scared... It was my fault she was here... A nurse came and carted Bella off to have her tests run. While she was gone I tried to pay close attention to how Jasper was reacting to all this. He seemed pretty calm...not acting like the caring boyfriend he should be. Alice must have sensed what I was thinking because she turned to Jasper and started up a conversation.

"So Jasper how long have you known Bella?"

"Oh, um Bells and I have known each other since high school. She moved into town to live with her dad junior year."

"Really? So you're close then?"

"Oh yeah. We went to college together in Seattle and then when she got a job here at M.A.S.N. she asked if I would come with her. As fate would have it right after we had moved into our apartment the station ended up losing a camera man. I ended up getting the job."

"Wow, that's nice.", she said. I noticed that her voice had lost a little of it's fervor. _I think might sister might be interested in Jasper..._

"Yeah.", he said. He looked over at me, "I hope you're not missing anything important to be here.", he told me.

"No, I was done for the day. Just heading home for the night. Did you have plans?", I asked.

"Well not really... It's Friday so Bella and I have our weekly date night.", he told me. I was a little puzzled as to how he said they didn't have plans but that they had a date. And not just a date they're weekly date...

Just as I was about to question him the door to the room opened revealing Bella's bed waiting to be pushed into the room. The nurse told us that the would be in soon to give us the results of her scan and to talk.

I lost track of the conversation going on around for the time being as I took up vigil next to Bella's head again. She looked like an angel laying there so peacefully. I'm not sure how long I sat staring at her features, but I noticed her eyes start to shift under her lids. After another 5 minutes or so her fingers started to twitch, then her eyebrows pulled down into a frown. As I watched her eyes lids started to flutter, then she let out the slightest groan before dragging her hand up her body to lay over her eyes.

"Bells?", Jasper questioned as he walked up to her or the other side of the bed.

"Shit... Jazz how much did I drink? You better have said yes to our marriage pact if I feel like this...", she moaned out.

_Marriage Pact?_

Jasper starting chuckling, "What the hell are you talkin about?"

"So you're not hung over?"

Fighting back his amusement Jasper grabbed her hand pulling it from her face, "No Bells, I'm perfectly sober. And you're not hung over. Do you remember what happened at the Cullen shoot earlier?", he asked her.

I sat up a little straighter in my chair, hoping to hear something positive about today...

"Oh, fuck Cullen...", she said sighing.

"Why 'fuck Cullen'? That's not very nice...", I commented showing my amusement at her reaction.

She gasped as her eyes popped wide, then she groaned from the light hurting her sensitive eyes. I had no doubt that her head must be hurting.

"So that wasn't just a really bad dream? I really did make a fool out of myself in front of all those people and the other news crews...", she sounded so pitiful...

"Yep Bellsy, you sure did! Just like old times huh?", Jasper told her before breaking into a huge smile then laughing heartily.

"You ass!", she hissed while slapping in his general direction before she started to giggle.

"Well not that you two bickering isn't very entertaining but I'm hungry so I'm hittin the vending machine!", Emmett stated before nodding at me.

"What up Em, I'll come too.", my sister told him. She winked at me before she skipped after him.

"Well I suppose I should introduce you to your savior my dear.", Jasper stated while patting Bella's head.

She sighed at the contact and asked if we could take the lights down some. I got up from my post for the first time and went to the switch finding the dimmer easily. After I had reduced the lights I stood at the end of her bed feeling anxious again and shifting from foot to foot.

Bella finally opened her eyes slowly and smiled when it didn't cause her too much pain. She immediately met my eyes and blushed a bright pink before lowering her gaze nervously. I chuckled at her reaction finding it adorable. The moment was broken when Jasper cleared his throat.

"As I was saying; Bella meet Edward.", he said gesturing between us.

"Hello...", she told me sheepishly.

Before either of us could say anything else there was a knock on the door before the doctor came in. I took my seat back by the head of Bella's bed as he stood by her feet and explained that her scan had come back fine, but he would like to put a stitch in her lip where it had been busted open. Bella seemed quite displeased by that and frowned deeply before she started to fidget. After the doctor left the room to gather his supplies I asked her if she was alright.

When she looked over at me again she blushed once more and answered, "Yes, I'm fine I just hate needles..."

"You'd think they wouldn't bother you anymore, Bells.", Jasper said with a large smirk. I was beginning to see they had a very playful relationship... _The kind that I would love to have with a woman like Bella, (i.e._ _Bella herself.)_

"Haha Jazz. You know I've pretty much grown out of my clumsiness. This wasn't my fault.", she pouted.

I laughed as she stuck out her lower lip while crossing her arms and humphing. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "You think all of this is funny?"

"Well not all of it...", I told her honestly.

That seemed to appease her as she smiled gently then blushed again. I really wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Edward would you mind if I spoke to Jasper alone for a bit?"

As much as I wanted to decline and tell her no, I knew I couldn't do that for many reasons. A few being he was her boyfriend, I had no claim, and it was also just plain rude...

"Of coarse. I'll just see where my sister and Emmett have gone to.", I told her forcing my lips into at least a semblance of a smile. When she looked at my expression she seemed a little worried... I guess my face had appeared more pained than I thought.

"Thank you."

I got up from my perch and left the room closing the door quietly behind me. I wasn't very keen on being out in the open like this especially when Emmett wasn't around so I asked one of the women at the nurses station if there was some place I could go, she pointed me towards a family lounge (which I considered better than nothing) around the corner.

When I entered the room I was met with the concerned eyes of both my sister and best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I watched as Edward got up and walked out if the room. _Edward... That still seems weird, that we're on a first name basis..._ I couldn't understand his attitude. On tv and in his interviews he seemed so confident and self-assured, but the man that just left here wasn't those things. For lack of a better word(s) he looked troubled, sad, upset... _My vocabulary is seriously lacking right now, must be from the fall..._ His shoulders were slumped and his last attempt at a smile failed terribly.

"You've really done a number this time Bell.", Jasper said interrupting my thoughts, but it didn't seem like he was huts talking about me. So I turned my attention to my best friend to see him looking very amused.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened? I remember the fall now, but how did I end up having Edward Cullen as my nursemaid?"

Jasper just laughed me off and explained that I had fainted after Edward had picked me up and that Edward had insisted on accompanying me here.

"I feel so stupid, Jazz... I made a huge fool out of myself today..."

"Oh, you've done worse!", he told me cheerily.

I glared at him not amused at all, "Yes well I don't normally make a giant ass out of myself with hundreds of people around me and fellow anchors who are making live broadcasts."

"Oh, you don't have a giant ass, Darlin. It's just right.", he said chuckling.

"Oh really? My ass is like Goldielocks?"

Laughing harder Jazz murmured his agreement giving me a smug grin when I slapped his chest. Then his face turned serious for a minute.

"I'm glad you're ok, Bells.", he told me before kissing my forehead. Just as Jasper was standing upright there was a knock at the door then the doctor, Edward, Alice, and Emmett came in.

"Well Ms. Swan lets get that stitch done so you can get out of here!", the doctor said. _I don't think it's right for him to be so up beat and happy about putting a needle through my lip..._ "If you all could step outside for a moment while I fix up Ms. Swan that would be great!"

Jasper squeezed my hand one last time then whispered he'd be back soon. I looked over to see Edward eyeing me with a serious expression that I couldn't quite identify, after a minute he shook his head then gave me an awkward wave as he followed everyone else out into the hall.

"Ok Ms. Swan there's going to be a slight pinch as I numb the sight then I'll make quick work of that split lip.", the doctor told me.

I sighed deeply before sterling myself for what was to come. _I wish Jasper or Edward could have stayed..._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

As I followed Jasper, Alice, and Emmett into the hall I thought back over the conversation I overheard before reentering Bella's room.

_"I feel so stupid, Jazz... I made a huge fool out of myself today...", Bella said._

_"Oh, you've done worse!", he told her sounding highly amused._

_"Yes well I don't normally make a giant ass out of myself with hundreds of people around me and fellow anchors who are making live broadcasts.", she snarled back._

_"Oh, you don't have a giant ass, Darlin. It's just right.", he said chuckling._

_"Oh really? My ass is like Goldielocks?", she asked_

_Jasper laughed harder before making a sound of affirmation, then I heard what sounded like Bella slapping him._

_"I'm glad you're ok, Bells."_

They seemed to suit each other... They're familiarity with each other and obvious closeness awakened a jealously and pain in me I had never felt before. I had no right to the feelings but I couldn't help it. _I have never believed in "true love" or "love at first sight", but Bella may have changed that for me..._ And even if I've never been this attracted to another person, or felt this way before I could never come between them. I wasn't that kind of man. I may be part of Hollywood but I try to be as honest as possible.

Once we were all in the hall with Bella's door closed we stood awkwardly for a second;

I reached up to rub the back of my neck as I tried to think of something to say.

"Well it looks like Bella's going to be ok. I'm so glad!", Alice said brightly breaking up the tense atmosphere.

Jasper rolled his eyes laughing, "Yeah well this isn't Bella's first time around the block."

I didn't really like the way he was dismissing her injuries, but I guess it wasn't my business no matter how much I wanted it to be...

"Yeah, we're all glad Bella's ok. But I think that we're going to get going. Um, this is my card. I want to take care of Bella's bill since it was my fault she ended up here.", I told Jasper.

He looked a little shocked then his expression changed and he smirked slightly, "I don't know how well that'll go over with Bell, but you can try!", he laughed. He reached out to shake my hand I took it as he said, "Thanks for all your help Edward. You're a good guy."

Feeling a little shocked myself I shook his hand looking at him dumbly before telling him thanks. As we made our way out towards the car I resigned myself to probably never seeing Bella again. ..._I hope he treats you well Bella, see you in my dreams..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it, I know not as exciting or fun as the others but I need to beef up the story line a bit. Stay tuned; next time Edward is going to get a clue!<strong>** ;) Much Love Dears! Thanks for stickin with me!**_  
><em>


End file.
